The cornea, the major refractive tissue of the eye, is amenable to permanent curvature alteration by surgical procedures such as those in which tissue is removed, frozen, ground on a cryolathe to predetermined curvatures and thickness, thawed, and sewn into place (Keratomileusis), those which utilize the intralamellar insertion of a donor corneal disc which has been previously cryolathed (keratophakia), or the surgical transplantation of a donor lenticule on the surface of a normal cornea (epikeratomileusis) or procedures which use radial cuts in the corneal stroma which flatten the curvature (radial keratotomy). Aphakic patients who do not receive an intraocular lens or an extended wear soft contact lens potentially benefit from the keratophakia, hypermetropic keratomileusis or epikeratomileusis procedure, whereas high myopes or patients with unilateral high myopia might benefit from the myopia keratomileusis or radial keratotomy procedures. All of these procedures are currently being performed clinically, yet have not been carefully evaluated in an animal model. This study proposes to evaluate each of these completed procedures immediately following surgery, at 2 months and 12 months in a dog and primate (Japanese macaque) model. Parameters evaluated will include pre-and postoperative cycloplegic refractions, central and peripheral keratometry, corneal pachometry, axial length, and slit lamp biomicroscopi examinations. Clinical external ocular photographs and polaroid photographs of the peripheral keratometry readings will document the procedures. If any or all of these procedures can be proven to be safe, repeatable, and effective, they would be able to serve as viable alternatives to contact lenses and to intraocular lenses eliminating some of the risks which are well known with these techniques of visual correction.